


【瞳耀】编号98267

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 双性 沙雕 伪3P不喜勿入
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Kudos: 43





	【瞳耀】编号98267

**Author's Note:**

> 双性 沙雕 伪3P  
> 不喜勿入

展耀有点方，不是一点点方，喉结随着吞咽口水的动作耸动，黑眸子灵活的转动试图寻找脱身之道，却发现自己已经完全被禁锢在机器人管家结实的双臂之间，无法动弹。

就算知道这是一台人型机器，展耀也无法控制住自己的心跳，毕竟他有着和白羽瞳——他那个该死的铁直青梅竹马一模一样的脸和身材。

如果再给他一次机会，他一定不会在机器人初始设置的时候选用白羽瞳的照片！

况且谁又能想到他的贴心机器人居然会体贴到这种地步！

看着小白向他伸来的手，展耀慌忙的闭上眼，浮现出关于小白的种种。

对，没错，他给机器管家取名叫做小白，就连名字都和那个铁直一样！！！

从研究科收到这台测试样品89267号的一个月来，打扫卫生、料理美食这些普通家政可以做到的事自然不用说，89267号的独特之处在于偶尔没有收到指令时也会自动行事，且体贴精准不会让他困扰。

还记得刚收到货的第二天，他起晚了匆忙要出门，却被机器人拦下，温柔的仿人声道着机械化的语音，“展博士，根据气象图夜间可能会有大幅度降温，届时体感温度将会下降至5-12摄氏度。扫描发现您的衬衫、薄款风衣并不能完全抵御寒流。”

在他还在一脸懵的时候89267又从背后拿出两件衣服，“根据计算，建议添加一件毛衣或者选择厚款外套。展博士，这两件是根据您今天的衣着风格搭配的，挑一件吧。”

这个永远一身白衣的机器人还懂搭配？

事实证明，他真的会。

而且当天晚上也确实因为突如其来的寒流气温骤降，当同事们一边抱怨，一边裹着轻薄外套瑟瑟发抖走向车库并感叹展博士最有先见之明时，展耀不得不承认，他心里得意的小尾巴翘了起来。

当然，那天之后机器人管家也在没有给他睡过头险些迟到的机会。

不仅仅是生活上被安排的明明白白，就连工作上，小白也有用武之地。“自说自话”的根据他的搜索记录整理好论文所需的资料，还智能剔除了高重复度的段落，甚至还找了不少能搭上边的案例。他还记得醒来发现邮箱里躺着成堆资料时，还以为是他带的哪个研究生突然发愤图强了。

可就是那么一台生活、工作上都尽心尽责的还不会和他顶嘴的可爱机器人，现在居然贴心过头甚至想要干涉他的私生活！

他不过是在寂寞的夜晚躲在自己的房间想要进行一些手部活塞运动，裤子刚脱就被进来送水的机器人管家抓个正着，本想着再智能也不过是电子产物不必太过尴尬，对方却以过度自慰会伤身为由要求检查身体。

他才不需要好吗！

呸！他才没有过度那啥好吗！

“小…小白……我觉得我不需要…”

“展博士，请您不要讳疾忌医，这只是一个例行检查。”机器人管家一板一眼的说着，圈住展耀的动作没有一丝放开，“只需要回答几个问题就可以了。”

一个机器人到底为什么会那么执拗！

展耀耷拉着头，放弃再和小白争辩，顺便在心中默默记下这个bug一定要去和研究科反馈，“你问吧……”

反正他也不一定要如实回答不是吗？

“请问您多久手淫一次？”

“一个月。”展耀顶着头顶的十字，突然觉得这个机器人不止外表像白羽瞳，这欠揍的样子也像，

“您的心跳、眨眼速度均有不正常的加快，判断为谎话，请告知真实的次数。”

展耀龇牙，感觉在他自己最擅长的领域被冒犯了，“我才是那个心理学博士吧！”

“我只是说出您身体的真实反映，有什么需要修正的吗？”小白摆出疑惑的面部表情。

最可恨的是展耀知道这台高智能机器没有判断错，他确实撒谎了，轻叹一口气后只能不甘的说出实话，“一周两次。”从十几岁开始自慰至今，他的身体越来越饥渴，两三天就必须疏解一次，不然那处就会一直叫嚣着不满。

“经常通过抚慰哪里得到高潮呢？”小白微微起身，握住展耀的膝盖轻柔的向两边打开，凉气接触到性器叫展耀忍不住瑟缩了下，而这也让展耀错过机器人一两秒的停顿。展耀羞红脸想要合拢双腿却做不到，小白的力气太大了，他从没想过有一天这不为人知的私处会展现在外人面前，就算那只是个机器人，那高度仿生的外形并不会让他的羞耻心少上一分。

他知道自己那里看起来会有多怪异，原本的会阴处长着一道不属于男性身体的小口，他曾经对着镜子端详过那处，粉粉嫩嫩的好像未成年的幼女，周边干净的没有一根耻毛。这是独属于他的秘密，除了父母以外没有第四人知道，只是这个小秘密会在深夜降临的时候反复提醒它的存在。

比起正常男性，他的欲求更加强烈，也更容易被点起，有时候只是轻轻摩擦都会让那处麻痒不止，甚至汨汨地流出黏腻的湿液体，如果放着不管就会越发难耐。只有用手指好好揉按贝肉之间的小豆子和入口，直到身体达到情欲的巅峰才能暂时缓解。

展耀还不至于胆大到自己给自己破瓜，可随着年纪越来越大，那处也越发难以满足，甚至偶尔需要同时在后穴塞入按摩棒，撸动性器才能在多重刺激下高潮。

他不是没想过找个男朋友，甚至他也有钟意的人，可对方偏偏是个不解风情的钢铁直男，一心只把他当好兄弟，还时不时的和他针锋相对，逐口角之胜。

想到白羽瞳，展耀的脸又红了几分，直到耳边机械化的声音再次传来，“数据更新完毕。”

残忍的语调也打醒了展耀，告诉他，就算有着一样的面容和身材，压在他身上放肆的不过是一台出现bug了的机器人。

“请回答问题，展博士，您经常通过抚慰哪里得到高潮呢？”小白手指上的人造纤维皮肤滑过展耀的身体，“是阴茎、前列腺、还是阴d……”

“闭嘴！”番茄脸展耀不想在听到多一个字，自暴自弃的指着翕张的花穴小口，被以调研感注视着的怪异感觉让花穴瑟缩的越发厉害，一翕一张晶莹的液体顺着粉嫩的口儿慢慢流出，“这儿……”

“好，初步判断展博士自慰的频率过高，现在检查一下身体敏感度。”

展耀有点怀疑自己的耳朵，什么叫做检查身体敏感度，怎么检查，凭什么给你检查？

一堆疑问还在那智商超常的脑袋瓜里打转，小白体温低于正常人类的手就包覆住了挺立的性器，微凉的触感让展耀倒吸一口气，“你到底要干嘛…嗯……”

“检查身体。”理直气壮。

说明书上有说这个型号的机器人也被输入了家庭医生的编码，可以诊断一些常见的疾病做出判断，可现在的情况也算常见吗？！

“请根据触诊带来的感觉，按1-10给这几处敏感点定级。”握住性器的手紧了紧，换来展耀的低吟，“1-10？”

展耀现在是砧板鱼肉任人宰割，小白机器人仿佛各中老手，撸动性器的动作不快不慢力道也恰到好处，迷离的眼看着那和白羽瞳肌肉走向一模一样的人造肌肉纤维，心底有一丝丝的动摇，不如，就将小白当做人形按摩棒，也没什么不好……

“8……8分………”展耀如实回答，本来就是男人最敏感的地方，这个问题多此一举……

“那这里呢？”手指移动到蘑菇头，摩挲着冠状突起下的沟壑，指腹绕着尿道口打转。

可恶，用白羽瞳一模一样的脸玩弄他的身体……简直犯规……可是真的好爽…………

身体越来越热，展耀甚至挺腰将性器往小白手里撞，白嫩的肉茎被揉搓成粉色，头部沾着晶亮的前列腺液，“好舒服……9……嗯……9分……”

“好，接下来是这里。”

别走……

小白的手不近人情的立刻离开了敏感处，徒留给展耀空虚的瘙痒，不过没有持续几秒，手指就移到了后穴。

天知道这家伙的手指居然可以分泌，哦不，挤出润滑液，到底这台机器人还有多少他不知道的功能！展耀此刻整个下半身被机器人有力的手臂抬起搁在对方的膝盖上，双腿大张 ，通体涨成粉色，他只能努力安慰自己就当做是按摩棒或者医生指检。

手指顺着润滑液进入的很方便，凉凉的手指存在感十分强烈，探入两个指节后就在他的肠壁打转，“唔啊……那里……啊……好酸…………嗯啊……”前列腺很快就被寻到，小白不客气的绕着凸起的那点揉按，逼得阴茎流出更多前列腺液。

“几分？”

“嗯………别按了……会射的……混蛋………”展耀咬住被角，不想让自己发出更多羞耻的声音，被机器人的手指玩射这种事………好羞耻……

“10分………10分……你快出去……”

“好的。”得到答复，小白非常听话的退出手指，还轻描淡写的总结了两句，“展博士的前列腺十分健康，肠道也可以自行分泌肠液配合性交，判断不会因为肛交受伤。”

闭嘴！

展耀越来越觉得这机器人和本尊一样让人讨厌。

险些被玩弄屁股就达到高潮的惊险还没有缓过气来，小白又将重点移向了他最为羞耻的一点，没有预兆和通知，手指就抵住了花核，“嗯啊……！”

“对不起，看来展博士这里比普通女性要更加敏感，我的力道重了。”身体三个敏感处轮番被照顾“检查”，展耀眼角因为不满的欲求噙满了泪水，小白此番无心的解释更是让他羞耻无比，“我没有……别揉……嗯……小白……”快感如汹涌潮水般涌来，展耀忍不住夹紧双腿想要缓缓，却还是被对方强硬的拉开不容其逃避自己的欲望。

“展博士，这只是正常的生理检查，请您配合。”小白放轻了力道，两指剥开贝肉，小心的揉弄着粉嫩嫩的小豆子，看肉蒂的形状形状判断确实比成年女性要小上一点，和10多岁的女孩差不多，可敏感度却超出平常。唯一符合逻辑的判断，“展博士，平时经常通过揉按阴蒂达到高潮吧？1-10分的话是几分？”

展耀已经可以穴口分泌出的淫水糊在小白的手指上，小红豆也被牵连湿乎乎的吸住手指不肯放一般，情欲灼烧了展耀的理智，身体也慢慢的放开，嘴上说着拒绝，手却覆盖住小白的机械手掌，加重着揉按的力道，“10分都不止………嗯……这里浪透了……不行……嗯……啊……只是揉这里就可以高潮………”

“怎么揉，请您演示给我看。”

沉迷情欲的展耀没有发现机器人的声音变了调，不再是机械化的电音，手也恶劣的离开了小肉粒，掐按着大腿根部，两根拇指将花唇掰得更开，“展博士平时是怎么自慰的，让我看看。”

“那你给我看清楚。”展耀恶狠狠道，细长的两指夹住阴蒂不加怜惜的拉扯，指甲也轻车熟路的刮着女性的尿道口，说实话玩弄这里得到的快感比单纯抚慰性器还要舒服。中指时不时地将花穴的湿滑液体勾出一些，涂抹至花核，虽然看不到但是完全可以想象那里已经充血红肿。

淫浪的画面完全被有着白羽瞳面孔的机器管家看在眼里，展耀不再觉得羞耻反而有种恣意的快感，自己将腿打的更开，将私处毫不保留的展现，如果是白羽瞳看见他这幅模样的话，一定会露出一副蠢脸吧。如果被白羽瞳知道自己从十几岁开始就一直想着他自慰，不知道除了恶心还会不会………

摇摇头，甩掉胡思乱想，空着的手指解开睡袍，手指沾着些许花液渐渐向上，抚慰着还未触碰就已然硬挺的乳头。虽说下体异于常人，但是胸部的发育倒还正常，如一般男人一样平坦，只不过是乳头稍微有些大。但也只有展耀自己知道，这一处，敏感的不像话。

机器人管家调整着聚焦，将上下两处美景同时纳入“眼”中，当然也没有错过展博士被自己咬住的红润下唇，猫一般的嘴巴唇色偏深，沉湎情欲时仿佛涂抹了最昂贵色号的口红一般艳丽。

“展博士自慰的时候还喜欢玩乳头吗？和女孩子一样呢。”

突然的声音让展耀一个瑟缩，手上的力道也没控制住重了几分，眼角滑落的泪诉说着无法被填满的欲求。

“分级的话，敏感度有几分呢？”小白的手抚摸上另一半没有被慰藉的一点，乳晕是漂亮的粉红色，奶头的颜色更深，桑葚一般缨红诱人采撷。

“嗯啊………7、7分…”展耀舔着唇，心不在焉的回答，心里却有些虚。

“撒谎，乳头被这样玩，展博士的心跳明明加速20%，和被玩弄前列腺时的指数一样，明明也是10分，展博士怎么总是喜欢撒谎呢？”

“嗯啊……………住手………疼………嘶……”展耀的乳头直接被揪住拉扯，乳肉都变了形，好像是机器人在为了他撒谎的事做出的惩罚一般。

可是真的好爽，身体完全失控了，一切都乱套了。

“唔………好舒服………疼………好爽………啊……”展耀揉按阴蒂的动作不自觉的加快，小小的肉粒肿得有一开始的2倍大小，只是稍微触碰就爽的他软了腰，这时候小白的手还放肆造作的重新捅进后穴，机器大脑的惊人记忆让他一下就寻找到了前列腺。

“展博士，我来帮你吧，憋太久不高潮，对身体不好。”

酥麻疼痒，各种感觉汇集转化为快感在一起冲向大脑，遂又涌向四肢百骸，展小猫哪里还受的了，放浪形骸的淫荡叫声脱口而出。

“啊！不行………一下子………啊哈………嗯………不行了………屁股好舒服………阴蒂也好舒服………要被玩坏了………奶头不要拉………嗯啊………小白………羽瞳弄的我好爽…嗯…”舒爽的泪珠不断的落下，全身的敏感处同时被刺激，展耀陷入了从未有过的情欲漩涡，头脑昏昏沉沉的不知今夕何夕。

满含泪水失了焦距的脸看着白羽瞳一模一样的脸，只觉得嘴巴寂寞的很，勾住脖子就想凑上去。

“哔——”

这时候机器人眼里的光突然消失，动作也停滞下来，展耀才回了神，想起这不过是一台没有感情的机器。

奈何身体的欲望还未得到满足，只能用了更大的力道看着，闭上眼幻想是白羽瞳在玩弄他的躯体，揉捏按压乳珠的手是白羽瞳的，拉扯欺辱肉蒂的手是白羽瞳的，抚慰阴茎龟头的手也是白羽瞳的。

“嗯唔……羽瞳………好爽……轻点………羽瞳………身体好奇怪………痒死了…………要去了……………嗯啊啊！”展耀腰线一挺，白灼的液体划出一道优美的弧线，落到他自己的身上，甚至还有些洒落到脸庞，斑斑点点的好不色情。

寂寞的舌头来回舔弄着唇瓣，好想讨一个吻，一个白羽瞳的吻。

而距离大学宿舍几条街区外的警察宿舍里，一袭白衣的男子捧着手机喘着粗气，手指上也粘满了浓稠的碾压。

-5年后-  
（才没有）

展耀迷迷糊糊醒来，只觉得口渴得要命，还泛着点苦味儿。眨巴着眼适应了黑暗，脑子还有些昏昏沉沉。

想要召唤自己的机器人管家，却发现喉咙发出的声音沙哑得几乎说不出话来，他还记得，自己明明在参加学校组织的迎新会，现在怎么会躺在家里？努力搜寻者消失的记忆，却一无所获。

酒，他记得被灌了不少酒，黑暗中展耀的视线还带着重影，明显的晕眩告诉他酒精还未完全褪去。

这时，房间门被退开，客厅暖黄的灯光从门缝中洒落进来，随之而来的还有一袭白衣的男子。

“来，海带汤。”

啊，是小白。

展耀立刻放松了下来，只见机器人端着白色瓷碗走了过来，心道这机器人还真是贴心，居然还知道给他煮解酒汤。海带芽的香气在汤水还未入喉时就驱散了部分酒意，独特浓郁且温度恰到好处的温润液体入喉，展耀所有的不适就驱散了大半。

消失的记忆回来了一点，晚上的饭局，离职的同事一脸幸福的勾着未婚夫的手说着她即将远嫁他国，一个青梅竹马意外重逢随后两情相悦的甜蜜故事却直接戳中展耀的伤心事。这么一对比，他的漫漫单恋路可真是怎一个苦字了得，想到白天还为了案子的事儿和他呛声的白羽瞳，他就失态的一杯又一杯灌着高浓度的混合酒，那色泽奇幻的美丽液体也如他所愿夺走了所有的神志。

他依稀记得有人扛着他离开，却因为头疼怎么都想不起来，也许是哪个好心的同事，下周一上班去问问再道谢好了。

“好点了吗？”轻柔的声音在耳畔响起，展耀揉了揉晴明穴摇摇头表示无碍，却又担心机器人也许不能读懂他的肢体语言。毕竟科研组给他提供这台样机，也是为了让他这个心理学博士记录下最新一代人工智能在解读人类面部表情和肢体语言时有没有奇怪的表现。

不过，就目前的情况来说，小白的解读工作完成的十分出色，甚至过分完美了……

想起不久前自己被机器人开发身体的羞耻回忆，展耀就腾的一下着了，在那之后小白自主恢复正常，并且制定了所谓的“监督自慰计划”，每次在展耀欲求不满时自我抚慰时一定要在边上盯着。

展耀自己也不好意思承认，被那张白羽瞳一摸一眼的冷冽眸子看着，确实让他更加兴奋，有时候还会祈求额外的帮助，毕竟那么高级的按摩棒不用白不用。

“小白……今天是周五…………”每周一和周五是目前“计划”中释放性欲最恰当的时机，展耀拉着小白的手，就算面对自己的是一个人工智能生命体，性暗示的意味也足够强烈了，“我想要……”

“展博士想要什么？”停顿了一秒，机器人开口道。

“想要你帮我…”展耀拉过小白的手，覆在自己的下体，微醺的感觉和白羽瞳照顾他的幻想早就让他的身体有了感觉，不是第一次做，他也更加放得开。他早就在先前两次的设置中调高了小白的体温设定，让他的皮肤触温更接近人类，更接近白羽瞳。

展耀毫不避讳，主动脱下裤子，酒气蒸腾得发热的皮肤接触到微凉的空气让他舒适的轻哼。隐秘的三两下就裸露出来，入口处已经可以看到丝丝水光，肥厚的阴阜包裹着小巧的肉蒂。展耀咬着唇拉过小白有些僵硬的手指，覆盖在棉花糖一般的软肉上轻轻揉按，“就这样帮我…嗯……哈……揉揉这儿…很舒服的……”

不知是不是自己的错觉，展耀觉得手指好像比往日更加粗糙了一下，甚至还有些茧子，晃了晃脑袋，将所有的疑惑推给酒精，带着小白自慰的手指动得愈发快了。不过是皮肤与皮肤的接触，却可以带来如此激烈的快乐，展耀未完全合拢的唇微微露出两颗小犬牙，时不时的咬住下唇。

“……嗯哈…热………”展耀空出的手拉扯着领带，动作称不上温柔，一会儿衬衫的口子就解开到了胸口，粉嫩的胸膛若隐若现。抚慰私处的手指越卖力，展耀就觉得身体内部有什么东西要喷薄而出，不过是被玩弄花蒂就有了要射精的快感，展耀对自己这具身体的淫荡程度羞愧不已，还好，只有自己和这台机器人知道。

“小白…重点…好舒服……让我去…像之前教你的那样………嗯……”细长的手指裹住自己的性器，黑暗中展耀迷离这双眼总觉得今天的小白好像哪里不对，可惜酒精麻痹了敏锐的思维，快感淹没了理智的思考，他现在也不过是个一心寻求释放的普通人罢了，“就是这样……好棒……弄得我好舒服………不像那个混蛋白羽瞳…嗯……再快点…”

男人听到这个名字顿了顿，手上的动作停了下来，小声的问道，“白羽瞳怎么了？”

“嗝……臭白羽瞳……成天就只会和我顶嘴…”展耀吧唧吧唧嘴，熏红的酒糟小脑袋完全没有发现异样，提到白羽瞳就有数落不完的话，“开着个骚包跑车，满嘴证据链证据链……他懂心理学吗！”

白羽瞳无奈的轻笑，不着痕迹地加重了揉按软肉的力道成功地让展耀停下了抱怨的话题，“还有呢，只有这些吗？”

“嗯啊……好酸……轻点…还有……还有他这个超级钢铁直男…嗝……什么我只喜欢女生，那个超级自恋狂，才不会有正常女孩子喜欢他呢……”展小猫扭了扭腰，昏昏沉沉满脑子都被白羽瞳塞满，一只只小白耗子得意洋洋的说着证据链的样子煞是可恶，“我诅咒他以后一定只能娶个又凶又丑的媳妇儿……谁叫他那么没眼光……”

“怎么没眼光了？”白羽瞳几乎要忍不住笑意，微醺的猫儿可爱到不行，完全没了平日里与他针锋相对的机灵劲，软乎乎的教人想融进心里。

展耀沉默了一会，似是有什么郁结，“不说他了……”心理学博士长吁一口气，将双腿分得更开，“反正…你只要负责让我舒服就可以了……别停下…继续弄我……那里痒死了……”细长的手指主动拉开两瓣花唇，露出色色的小点渴求抚慰。

白羽瞳识趣地不再追问，展耀大腿根部白得发亮的皮肤和水光潋滟的私处已经足以教他狼性大发，往日通过屏幕观看直播已经足够震撼，如今真的亲眼见到展耀发浪的模样，白羽瞳更是气血下湧。

他怎么都没想到，从初识情欲那天起就是自己性幻想对象的展耀，居然也会想着他自慰，甚至还拥有那么一副特殊的身体。

一层薄薄的窗户纸被意外戳破，就算是他，也无法一下子冲到展耀跟前问个明白，到底是为什么，又是什么时候开始的。

既然10年前他已经做出了这个选择，现如今又为何……

纷乱的思绪被展耀细腻的呻吟声冲散，那湿漉漉的私处还在不断涌出新鲜的粘液，淡淡的腥气是属于独性爱的味道。

看着展耀因快感而里面没有焦距的眼，几乎没有在思考，白羽瞳就低下了头，埋进展耀的双腿之间，张口含住整个花穴入口。

“啊——！你怎么…啊……”突然起来举动让展耀惊得一抖，双手抵住小白的脑袋推搡，“小白你干嘛…住口……”灵巧湿滑的舌带着惊人的热度舔舐着展耀全身最敏感的地方，舌尖挑开包覆着阴蒂的贝肉，沿着浅浅的沟壑舔弄，将花核剥离出来后又重重吮吸。

稍稍触碰就舒爽的不行的那处哪里受得了如此疯狂的对待，几乎是想要将小肉粒咬下来一般，疼痛不断累加着快感，展耀只能靠着深呼吸试图缓解这一下爆发的刺激。来不及感叹机器人居然连口腔都模拟得如此真实，又湿又热的舌一处都不愿放过，不停将穴口流出的液体卷进嘴里，还故意发出羞耻的咂嘴声，教展耀疯狂不已。

许是终于玩弄够了小肉粒，顶着铁刘海的脑袋耸动了两下，那放肆的舌又瞄上了展耀自己都不曾触碰过的处子地。舌尖缓缓下滑，从阴蒂的根部滑至滑腻不堪花穴入口，这处不仅没有没有主人的半分羞赧，甚至还激动地翕张着欢迎小舌的光临。身体热的似是被点着了一般，舌尖一点一点钻进了身体，舌苔搔刮过内壁，花穴不受控制的快速收缩着，“嗯……出去……小白……这里不行…嗯啊……别顶……嗯啊！”噬脑的热度集中在下体，展耀本能的向后退试图逃避狂热的快感，可每后退一步腿间的机器人管家也会随着进一步，没几下展耀的头顶就抵住了床铺个墙壁的夹角。

退无可退，展耀只能无奈的扭着身体，可那条湿滑的舌不退反进，蛮横霸道的舔舐着内部，一寸都不愿放过，“停下…关机……嗯啊……好爽……小穴被舔的好舒服……嗯唔…这里被舔怎么会那么舒服……好可怕………”胡言乱语的命令自然无法让白羽瞳停下动作，展耀的阴穴夹得极紧，舌头都无法好好用力，他也没有经验不过是顺着本能，想着如何才能让展耀更舒服。

舌的长度毕竟有限，带给展耀的快乐也被限制，白羽瞳空着的手滑向性器配合着舌尖戳刺的速度撸动，不用看也知道展耀现在一定以及爽得红了眼眶为了不叫出声而咬住自己的唇。脑中的画面让白羽瞳低吼一声，只想快些让心爱的小猫咪达到高潮，高挺的鼻尖无意中磨蹭到阴蒂，使得展耀轻轻一颤，恶劣的男人没有错过这一细节，故意埋得更深，一边用舌肏干着软穴，一边用鼻尖戏玩着花粒。

“小白……你好坏…啊…鼻子……嗯啊…”鼻头的触感过于鲜明，那处居然被这样玩弄，展耀又羞又恼手指揪住发丝想要将白羽瞳的头拉开，对方却依旧纹丝不动，挣扎着想要爬起后退，却又被小白的大手箍住了腰，怎么都逃脱不掉，仿佛被强奸一般。可身体的快感告诉他并非如此，越是粗暴他就越是享受，甚至最后变成用大腿夹住小白脑袋的尴尬动作。进也不是，退也不是，娇嫩的腿肉被发丝戳刺得又痒又酥，再加上阴蒂被玩弄的快感，整个人就像一条脱水的鱼，蹦跶两下就在也动弹不得，“啊……要丢了……嗯啊…！”

眼前一道白光，展耀痉挛着抵达了高潮，舒爽的身体蜷缩在一起，双腿不自觉夹住了白羽瞳的脑袋。

穴内的舌没有急着退出，还在规律的画着8字延长余韵的快感，展耀小小的抽动了两下，又射出一小股精液，全身火热的不行只有大腿内侧搔刮过金属耳钉有一丝凉意……

等等……

金属耳钉……

如果展耀真的是只猫，那此刻他的眼瞳一定会因为内心的想法吓得变成了一条竖线。

“羽瞳……？”不敢相信却也不愿逃避，展耀放弃了抵抗，战战兢兢地开口，道出了自己内心最深处的恐惧，“白羽瞳？”

动作停滞。

深埋在他腿间耕耘的脑袋抬了起来，窗外的自然光线足以照亮白羽瞳烧着火的眸子，那是属于食肉动物的眼，而不是一台没有感情的机器人。

展耀几乎要窒息，白羽瞳，这是白羽瞳，不是他的机器人小白。

这一刻，所有的热度都瞬间结冰。

他要疯了，他刚刚都说了些什么做了些什么？！

“猫儿，你总算清醒了。”

白羽瞳的每个字都像针一样戳在展耀心上。

诧异、恐慌、无措、绝望。

展耀仔细凝视着白羽瞳的脸，试图寻找到一分戏谑，这样他就可以不管不顾的想尽办法催眠对方，忘记这一切。

但是他失败了，那双黑眸里不仅没有一丝嘲笑，甚至还有一些他的读不透的浓厚情感，但明明不应该是这样的啊……

“为什么？”展耀不解的看着白羽瞳。

“猫儿你才是，为什么表现得很讨厌我，却又偷偷叫着我的名字自慰。”白羽瞳正面俯在展耀身上，手臂结实的肌肉将白衬衫绷紧得几乎没有褶皱，“你是喜欢我的吧，展耀。”

没有疑问，白羽瞳说的如此笃定。

展耀无法反驳，移开视线抿着唇，自己所有的放浪形骸都落入了白羽瞳的眼里，他还有什么话可说。

“你不说那换我来说。”白羽瞳的脸忽地贴近展耀，温润丰厚的唇就这样贴上了展耀的，又蜻蜓点水般的离开，一双细长的眼望进展耀琉璃般的眸子，“我喜欢你，猫儿，从很久很久之前。”

白羽瞳的一番深情告白和那个被偷去的吻让展耀瞪大双眼，白羽瞳说他喜欢自己？一颗心仿佛在过山车上上下下，脸上也烫得厉害只觉得难以置信……

你已经不是18岁的懵懂少年了！

冷静！展耀！

展耀故作镇定，抵着白羽瞳胸肌的双手却软了几分力道，“我不信，你明明就是个钢铁直男。”

“你从刚刚开始就一直说什么钢铁直男，到底哪里来的误解？”白羽瞳无奈的扯开嘴角，自己的一番告白怎么就换来这样的反应，要不是展耀的脸红的就像熟透了的石榴，他都要怀疑对方是在拒绝他了。

“我亲耳听见的，你说你只喜欢女人，永远不会对男人感兴趣。”展耀说的煞有其事，可白羽瞳搜刮了脑袋也想不出自己什么时候说过如此铁直的发言。心理学专家许是看出了白羽瞳的疑惑，还特别体贴的补了一句，“高三的时候，六班的班草和你告白。”

高三？六班？校草？

啊，男人啊……

“不是啊，猫儿，误会大了。”白羽瞳一脸冤枉的解释，“你也知道我长的那么帅，从小就受万千少男少女的喜爱，我那时候又…又喜欢你，所以但凡有男人找我表白我就说我只喜欢女人……有女人表白我就说自己是同性恋并请他们帮我保守秘密啊……”

展耀自动屏蔽了前序一大串自恋发言，听到喜欢你的时候心跳了一下，最后变成一脸看智障的表情看着白羽瞳，“胸大无脑吗你？这是什么烂借口！”

“那时候我不是还小嘛……”

“18岁了还小，真当你是个宝宝呀！”导致自己单恋未果，纠结许多年的原因居然是个误会，展耀不知道气自己好还是气白羽瞳好，当然，最后展耀觉得自己一定是没有错的，要错也是白羽瞳错，都怪他拖拖拉拉导致两人错过8年。仿佛炸毛小猫咪，喵喵喵的追究“责任”，“你喜欢我为什么当年不说！”

“我说了啊，你不是拒绝我了，好不容易把你盼回国了，又凶巴巴的处处针对我……”白羽瞳也摸不清头脑，絮絮叨叨的剖析着自己的心路历程。

“等等…等等……你什么时候说了？”展耀确定自己的酒已经醒了差不多了，而他高智商的大脑完全没有找到一丝有关的记忆。

“毕业散伙饭那次啊，我们都喝了点酒。我从我爸妈那儿知道你要留学，就接着酒胆让你别走，如果你也喜欢我的话。”白羽瞳越说越觉得不对劲儿，那时候的记忆已经有些模糊，只记得他提着心等待展耀的答复，最后得到的只有每年从美国寄回来的伴手礼。但现在仔细一想，猫儿的酒量一向不好，就算是过了那么多年，他还是3杯倒而且每次都是前脚一脸我很好后脚就昏死断片儿的类型，更别提当年那次是他们第一次喝酒，难道……

“你不会完全不记得了吧……”白羽瞳内心的小鼠鼠在疯狂哀嚎，时隔多年，他还是记得当时虽然熏醉却还是一脸认真看着他的猫儿，莫非一个字都没听进去？

展耀登时忘了作何反应，眉头似乎打结，眼珠转了几圈回忆着高考后的那顿饭，最后的记忆也不过是作为学霸被同学们劝酒的模糊画面。

不再是曾经胆怯害羞不敢抛下面子和喜欢的人告白的小白鼠，脸皮子一年比一年厚再加上确信展耀确实对自己有意，白羽瞳内里老耗子的狡猾跑了出来。健硕沉重的身子压得展耀不得动弹不说，还一手一只，将展耀比自己稍小上一圈的手掌握在手心压在展耀耳侧，五指循着缝嵌了进去，往日面对犯罪分子凛冽得像狩猎时的肉食动物的眼此刻包含着化不开的浓情蜜意，“以前的事就别去纠结了，以后我们好好的，好吗？”

本就是喜欢了十数年的人，如此深情和他讨要一个以后，他又岂会不给。

猫唇一翘，主动抬头吻住他窥觊了小半辈子的唇。

下一刻白羽瞳就闷哼一记，夺过主动权将展耀吻进了柔软的枕头，相贴的胸膛中快速勃动的心脏无言传达着两人的爱意，展耀主动探舌挑逗白羽瞳的碾着他的唇珠，大胆的勾引马上就换来对方的攻城略地，贝齿被来回舔舐，上颚舌下无一不被扫荡，在对心爱之人的占有欲上，展耀丝毫不输给白羽瞳。一边享受着两人之间的第一个吻，一边勾起本就光裸着的长腿慢慢攀上对方被纯白西裤包裹的大腿，脚后跟性暗示意外十足的摩挲着白羽瞳的小腿。

隔着裤子大腿内侧也可以感受到白羽瞳身上的高温，展耀脑子晕乎乎的，只是这次让他迷醉的不再是酒精。从未与他人有过如此亲密的接触，他也不过是是照着白羽瞳的动作回应，偶尔学着对方挑逗他的方法亲回去，直到呼吸紊乱得近乎缺氧，他才得以被白羽瞳放开。

白羽瞳摩挲着展耀不知何时缠上自己腰间的大腿，看着打小就常常堵得他说不出话的猫唇无比红艳，唇角还黏着几丝银丝，心情大好，又捧着展耀的脑袋啵啵亲了好几下。

展耀是眼睛红红、嘴巴红红、脸颊红红就连鼻尖和耳朵都是红得不行，如此这般可爱的模样看的白羽瞳只想扯起嗓子吼上两声，贴在展耀下体的地方也火热到不行。

可念着才刚确认两人的感情，下一刻就滚到床上是否太过轻浮，白羽瞳拿不定主意只能呆呆展耀诱人的身体，堂堂制霸一方的阿sir居然手足无措起来。

倒是一直等着白羽瞳下一步动作的展耀先忍不住了，含着水汽的眼看向没出息的白羽瞳，直接将手伸向对方被顶成小帐篷的裤裆重重一揉，“怎么，这时候装起柳下惠了？”说话间手上动作也没停下，快速解开皮带褪下裤子捞出白羽瞳已然硬挺起来分量不小的性器，“真大....”展耀怎么会不知道自己说的话有多撩人，不过那本就是他的目的，自己也主动分开双腿，将撸动了两下已经喷吐出黏黏糊糊前列腺液的肉棒抵住微肿的贝肉，花唇因为异物的相触不自然的被顶开些许，青筋虬结的肉棒就那么直接贴在了湿漉漉的入口，教白羽瞳身体一怔，快速起伏的胸肌几乎要顶破白衬衫。

“小白，你不想进来吗？”展耀眼光流转，故意摇着屁股让私处上下摩擦着火热的肉棒，花穴早就在接触到那大物件的时候就饥渴的留着骚水，此时完全不吝啬的将液体涂抹在白羽瞳的茎身，就算两人都为有过真正的性交体验，也知道这样的身体根本不再需要润滑，就只差白羽瞳的临门一唧唧。

是男人还能说不想吗？

白羽瞳自觉被这只在床上也不饶人的小猫咪撩到没脾气，更别提这是从青春期就开始产生的旖旎幻想，没有更多矫情，白羽瞳握住自己的硬物，将圆润的蘑菇头抵着展耀那翕张的入口打着圈，时不时地还向上滑动顶顶那敏感的被自己玩弄得大上一圈的阴蒂。

“羽瞳……快进来……别在外边蹭了…嗯……我里面痒………快进来让我舒服……唔嗯……”和心上人互通心意之后，展耀也大胆得很竟然主动下滑身体，放松着穴口想要吞吃下那几次三番抵住入口却迟迟不进入的头部，那处烫热得厉害，也硬得厉害，同样都是男人，展耀又何尝不知道这已经是非常急于发泄的状态了，“进来……我不会受伤的…你不是帮我舔过吗……白羽瞳…我有数的……快进来肏我……嗯啊……”

若说第一次展耀不紧张也是骗人的，但情欲终究胜过一切，浪荡的勾引总算让白羽瞳也沉不住气，试探性的将龟头挤入几分。初次接待外物，小穴既羞涩又兴奋，快速的收缩吮吸着肉刃，那柔软的触感也叫白羽瞳失了神，控制不住稍一用力竟是直接将头部整个送了进去。

展耀这边则是疼的咬住了唇不敢哼哼，生怕白羽瞳又怜惜他退出去，努力调整着呼吸，撸动着性器试图让身体放松下来。冠状突起在体内明显得不行，真真切切的告诉展耀白羽瞳身体的一部分此刻已经进入他的身体，比起身体的快感，心灵上的满足更甚，小白终于是他的了。身体一激动自然连带着小穴收缩更甚，只教白羽瞳咬紧牙关才不至于做出处男秒射的丢脸行为。他定了定神，看展耀的面色不似刚进入是那么难受，便又用力向前顶顶，直到头部戳刺到一层阻碍，迟钝了几秒反应过来那是什么的时候，展耀季完全变成小火猫，红到不行，却还是坚定的看着白羽瞳颔首默许。

白羽瞳握住展耀抚慰自体的手，帮着起缓解疼痛，下身一个顶臀，便直直刺破了那层薄膜，彻底将猫儿占为己有。

好烫！好大！

“嗯唔…”白羽瞳的动作算得上轻柔，展耀只是感觉到少许的疼痛，就被体内的巨物和对方揉按花核的手带来的快感冲去了注意力。白羽瞳得机终于将粗长的一根全部送入了展耀体内，没有和别的女人交欢过，白羽瞳自然也是不知那处比起寻常女子更为狭窄逼仄，只知道自己被夹得魂都要出窍，恨不得赶快在这里驰骋洒出浓精才好。

展耀缓过了破瓜的疼痛也只觉得欲求不满，催促白羽瞳快些动起来，自渎了好些年，他也总算可以尝尝肉味儿了，夹着白羽瞳腰际的大腿稍稍用力，哼哼唧唧的轻声催促，“羽瞳…快……快动动……好烫啊…”

白羽瞳也热得不行，粗暴的扯开领带，解开衬衫的时候因为不耐烦干脆直接用扯的，几颗扣子直接崩落在床上，露出小麦肤色的健硕胸肌来。铺面而来的性感气息让展耀不由得花穴一缩，被白羽瞳发现直接拍了拍柔白的小屁股，“别骚，夹得那么紧，马上给你。”

话音未落，就托起展耀的臀部让他背脊一下全部腾空，唯一的着力点便是白羽瞳托举着他的手和相连的私处。下一刻，公狼腰便快速耸动起来，硕大无比的肉棒在花洞里毫不留情的来回抽插。

他忍不住了，再也忍不住了。

风吹雨打都纹丝不动的刘海此刻也凌乱的贴在额间，随着白羽瞳肏干的动作前后甩着，展耀被顶得只能抓着床单，太疯了，白羽瞳的眼完全被烧红，成为沦陷于情欲沼泽的猛兽。宽肩债吞掉完美身材对展耀来说完全是视觉盛宴，饥渴已久的穴被完全填满，又烫又涨，满足到不行。

“猫儿，好厉害，都吃进去了。”

“羽瞳……好棒…嗯啊啊……啊……肉棒好大……嗯……好满……”展耀的呻吟被猛烈的撞击打散，无法练成完整的话，小舌尖习惯性的舔着唇，看在白羽瞳眼里皆是魅惑。

小妖精。

“你里边也又热又紧，夹得我爽爆了。”白羽瞳的声音比平时粗上不少，想是被情欲折磨已深，卵蛋一下下拍打上阴穴入口，似是也想要像阴茎一般进入这蜜穴爽上一番，奈何尺寸实在太大，无法如愿。

展耀本来就瘦，如此平躺着，小腹甚至有些下凹，而这也让在小穴中肆虐的肉棒明显了起来，一下一下的将白洁的皮肤顶起，展耀羞耻的看着自己的身体几乎被肏成白羽瞳的形状，身体的内却还有一处叫嚣着瘙痒，渴望被触碰。

“唔啊！”

也是有那么巧的事儿，展耀才起了心思，白羽瞳突进的性器就顶到了一处软肉，直接害展耀失控大叫。

酸……好爽……

只这一下，展耀的眼角就被顶出两滴泪水，穴肉绞着白羽瞳不放，“嗯啊…羽瞳……那里……再顶顶……舒服…”丝毫不掩饰自己的快感，展耀将手移到方才被肉棒顶起的地方。

白羽瞳也不是二愣子，稍一想就知道那处是那儿，有些惊讶，展耀不仅生了花穴就连子宫也一并完整的存在？而且那入口只是被轻轻一顶就爽得流泪，若是真的他下了狠去肏，猫儿岂不是要变成小泪包。

能让展耀舒服的地方白羽瞳自然不会放过，铆足了力狠狠戳刺，那卵蛋都将入口的水拍打出了白沫，龟头一下一下顶上柔软的闭口。

“啊……对……哈…好爽……快…再快些……羽瞳…”展耀心如鼓动，子宫口又酸软又麻痒，每一次被顶干都像是送来解药的清泉。疯狂的快感犹如旋风将展耀卷入，耳边尽是肉体拍打的淫荡声响和自己的浪叫，在每日睡觉的床上被心爱的人肏成一滩水。

“子宫口……太酸了……要坏了…嗯……小白……嗯……要被操死了……好爽……小白！”

“太浪了，猫儿，光是你那么叫床我都要射了。”白羽瞳眼神暗了暗，这哪里还是平日里与犯罪分子博弈也毫无惧色的展大博士，分明就是只食人精气的骚浪小猫咪，想着一定要让对方爽上天加速抽插的下一刻，房门突然被打开。

吱呀一声后，竟是有个人走了进来。

白羽瞳条件反射的俯下身将展耀圈紧怀里，展耀迷离着眼也没错过那道人影，一紧张骚穴一夹，体内一股热流就兜头盖脸浇在白羽瞳的龟头上，烫的老处男（不是）也是一抖，直接交代了出来。

“展博士，你叫我？”

高潮中的二人皆被这声音一吓，等被精虫塞满的大脑稍稍恢复，两人才算放松下来轻声笑着。

“去倒杯茶。”白羽瞳也不避讳机器人自己，爬起来看展耀水盈的双眼，上边也流泪下边也流泪，直接下了指令。

机器人得令后边出了门，白羽瞳的手掌摩挲着展耀的手背，“你放松，我拔出来。”疲软了的性器被泡在展耀体内的热液里，温暖紧热的小穴还在不规律的收缩，绞得他心猿意马，再不出来怕是又要硬了。

绵长的快感还未完全褪去，展耀哼哼着不愿放白羽瞳走，那根插在里边舒服的很。

龇牙咧嘴的小猫咪突然撒娇，岂是受宠若惊可以解释的，但考虑到展耀是初次，还是狠狠心退了出来。那小口似是极力挽留，被肏的通红的穴肉被连带着脱出几分，晶亮红润挠心挠肺，待龟头整个拔出甚至发出“啵”的一声，在安静的房间内十分明显。浓稠的白灼夹着些许红丝，一股一股从蜜穴涌出，穴口还在翕张着推波助澜，像一张婴孩的小嘴吐着奶。

白羽瞳倒抽一口气，扯过被子帮展耀盖上，生怕自己一个忍不住做的太过让展耀受伤，可自以为贴心的举动却换来发春猫儿的不满，咕哝着开口，“不做了吗？”方才仓促的高潮虽然爽，但是却并未全部满足他的欲望，发泄过一次的身体反而更加饥渴，想要马上在感受一次那噬魂的快感。

展耀一把掀开薄被，拉着白羽瞳的手来到后穴，“小白，这里也饿，想要你进来。”

B!O!O!M!

鼻头一热，白羽瞳只觉得自己仿佛18岁的高中生，精力充沛到不行，只一句话就被猫儿撩。还没来得及做出反应，身后就传来机械声，“展博士，需要我的帮忙吗？”

该死，这机器人走路怎么没声音！

好事频频被另一个“小白”打破，白羽瞳怨气满满，展耀看着却觉得有意思，小坏猫的本质暴露无遗，直接调转了方向对着机器小白拉开穴口，那处和已经被开拓过的花穴一笔还是粉粉嫩嫩，当然着对机器人而言并无太大区别，他不过是听令行事，他的主芯片判断他的主人此刻需要他的帮助，那他自然得听命。

放下玻璃杯，手指顶端自动分泌出润滑液，就向主人走去，却在半路被截。

“猫儿！”白羽瞳一连委屈巴巴，我人还在这儿呢，你就迫不及待给我戴绿帽子？还是我自己给自己戴？

“怎么了。”展耀轻笑，支起身跑去勾住白羽瞳的脖子，“你不是吃饱了吗？”戏谑的口吻一下叫白羽瞳知道这只调皮猫儿又在逗他，斗争惯了的白羽瞳也不甘示弱，眉眼一挑，“好吧，毕竟我没长两根小小白，没办法一起喂饱你两张饥渴的小嘴儿。”白羽瞳出其不意，直接将展耀抱上自己的腿，对着身后的机器人报出一串奇怪的数字之后，开口，“小白，你上来，帮展博士扩张。”

展耀一激灵，本来不过是逗逗白羽瞳的，没想到这家伙居然来真的，挣扎着想要下去，可他着小鸡仔的身材怎么扭得过白羽瞳。

“小白，停下，出去。”白羽瞳不听话，这不还有另外一个，展耀得意洋洋地使唤起机器人小白，却见对方丝毫没有停顿，一脚跨上了床。

“猫儿，我们一定把你喂的饱饱的。”白羽瞳勾起一边嘴角邪笑，邪恶的手掌揉捏着臀肉好像那是一团完美发酵的面粉团，光滑的皮肤上已经有一层薄汗，许是在方才的性事中分泌的。白羽瞳喜欢的紧，将展耀的腰都揉软了也不放过，寻到展耀的唇甜甜腻腻亲吻着。

展大博士被伺候的舒服，也忘了要反抗，随后就觉得一根温热的手指抵住了穴口，耳畔传来白羽瞳的低语，“展博士猜猜，这根手指是谁的？”

“嗯……小白的…”展耀皱着眉向前靠，却不过是往白羽瞳怀里钻得更深，那手指沿着入口打住，将前穴的液体搜刮到菊穴，黏黏糊糊的搅乱着他的大脑。

EMMM…那么说也没错啦……

白羽瞳看着再次进入状态的展耀，也不再逗他，之前几次看到展耀自慰，都几乎是前后都被玩弄才能高潮，为了满足展耀，比起没生命的按摩棒，这个自主性如此高的“真·人形按摩棒”不是既省时又省力。

“下边紧，帮你好好弄弄再进去。”白羽瞳疼惜的舔着展耀的脖子，与另一个自己的手指一同进入了展耀的后穴，那机器人设置的巧妙，手指可以不断挤出润滑液，方便了两指的进入。比起前穴还是雏儿，着后穴是早就历经风月，被展耀自己玩弄过无数次，自然是敏感万分。

肠肉主动收缩绞得厉害，紧紧裹住两指没有一丝缝隙，“嗯啊……羽瞳…别按……”在屁股里肆虐的手指调皮的打着转，时不时挠刮揉按肠壁，让原本就麻痒的后穴更加难耐，展耀扭着屁股想要逃脱却无济于事。

“不按怎么找到你的小骚点。”白羽瞳轻笑，拍了拍展耀的小屁股，知道要让展耀舒服还得靠刺激前列腺，不过有了“小白”的领路，他很快就找到那处，粗粝的指腹不客气的重重揉按那处，让展耀只能哭唧唧的咬着他的肩，“嗯啊…唔……”

爽死了……

展耀酸软着腰，这是和被玩弄阴蒂完全不一样的快感，直接深埋在体内的腺体带来的快感直冲大脑，就连两个小白何时插入了四指都不知道，“……羽瞳…不行了……啊……要射了……”被玩弄前列腺远比直接刺激性器还要来的厉害，可等待快感巅峰到来的上一秒，四指同时默契的抽出，他整个身体被白羽瞳调转，小孩把尿似地坐在男人的大腿上，硬热的肉棒下一刻就抵住入口，慢慢戳刺了进来。被肉棒破开的感觉强烈无比，那烫热的硬物完全不是按摩棒可以比拟的，“唔哈………小白……好粗……烫死了……”这处的紧致完全不比那花穴差，而且夹弄的力道更甚，括约肌快速蠕动，好似千百张小嘴吸吮着肉棒。白羽瞳爽疯了的同时却也见到展耀空着的小手居然偷偷抚慰花核，这只骚猫儿真是……

“小白，投影模式，让展博士好好看看自己骚浪的模样有多漂亮。”白羽瞳整根性器都插进后穴，完全把展耀钉在身上，并且下了让对方身体一颤的命令。

只见下一刻，展耀面前的白墙上就被投放上了自己此刻的躯体，聚焦在自己玩弄肉粒的手上，小粉豆已经被蹂躏成紫红色，看起来就像是被好好玩弄过的熟女身体，更别提下方那张又开始流水的小嘴。

“白羽瞳！停下……让他停下……别拍了……嗯啊……别看……”展耀简直要疯了，羞耻的私处被放大投射在墙上，他只有一双手，一时不知道是遮掩那淫荡的私处好，还是遮掩白羽瞳的眼睛好。

“猫儿，那么漂亮，当然要大家一起看看才好。”白羽瞳一边挺腰肏干菊穴一边伸出手拉开展耀遮掩花穴的手指，两指将阴唇分开，露出淫靡的入口，“要是下次想我了，也别吝啬玩玩这里，看看怎么样弄，你会更舒服。”

墙面上娇嫩的花穴被色号深一度的手指磨蹭着，机器人小白也听从白羽瞳的吩咐加入队伍，慢慢插入了两指，刚才才被开苞的花穴已经食髓知味快速缠了上来，那媚肉无比贪嘴，吸附着手指像要往里拉扯，这一切都落入展耀的眼里，淫荡的样子震撼得他忘记了闭眼，直勾勾地看着自己的身体如何被玩弄。

“不要……”

不行……好舒服……这样玩下去的话…前面也会想要被填满……

“真浪……还说不要，下边的两张小嘴可都诚实多了…”白羽瞳没有预兆一下也探入两指，左右勾着讲花穴扩出一个小口，“你想要的是吧，猫儿，说是。”

冷空气从花穴钻了进去，凉飕飕地让展耀愈发空虚，却碍于面子不愿意承认自己的身体居然那么糟糕，可白羽瞳也不放过他，肏弄后穴的动作停了下来，恶魔一般凑在耳边低语，“说是，说你想要被肏，只有两个小嘴都被填满才能满足。”

白羽瞳如此恶劣倒也不过是想让展耀直面自己的欲望。

所有的抚弄都戛然而止，展耀哪里受得了，哭唧唧的自暴自弃手指几乎抠进白羽瞳的大腿，“是…想要，前面的小穴也想要被肏……小白…呜……进来……填满我………”

语音刚落，白羽瞳就朝机器人小白点了点头，那早就被掏出和白羽瞳性器一般模样的那根就直捣花穴，噗嗤一下，甚至挤出一泡水来。

投影的画面也没有停止，展耀水雾的双眼看着自己的小嘴贪婪的吸食着肉棒，焦距调整了下后脸自己哭唧唧的脸都出现在墙上。手臂被白羽瞳箍住，身体随着前后两根肉棒（前面可能不是肉）的肏弄颠倒起伏。

展耀看着画面自己被顶得一晃一晃，发型也早就乱了，胸脯平坦的软软肉被肏的形成了小波浪，交合的私处也汁液四溅，淫靡不堪。

这不是我……嗯……才没有那么浪……

不愿面对现实，却无法逃避，抚慰上胸膛的手成了压垮理智的最后一根稻草，“猫儿这里超敏感的对吧，和小骚穴一样都有10分呢。”白羽瞳没有忘记那次身体检查，展耀被玩弄乳首就高潮了。

展耀的视线无处安放，只见墙上的画面变成了胸口处的放大特写，比男人要大上一圈的乳头被那点被两指夹住拉起，已然充血肿胀。更别提白羽瞳恶劣的用指甲抠弄着乳缝，将乳头按进乳晕又绕着打圈，“嗯……不嗯…要死了……别玩了……”全身的敏感处的都被刺激，展耀沉沦在近乎癫狂的快感中，两根性器隔着一层薄膜莽撞的冲刺，奶头被玩的几乎要滴血，性器也因为激烈的动作前后拍打着自己的小腹，“要坏了……嗯啊……小白……要被肏死了……嗯啊………”

“生命体征检查完毕。”机器人小白敬业地检查着号称濒死的主人，“展博士，检测发现您的身体分泌了大量性激素，是要获得性高潮的预兆，没有生命危险。”

“你闭嘴……嗯啊……！”

白羽瞳明明自己也在射精边缘，却还是看热闹不嫌事大，揪住展耀的小花粒调笑，“听见了吗，展博士，你不会被我操死的。”下腰配合的一顶，“不过不用他说，我也知道，你的小嘴吸得那么紧，快去吧…”

展耀的呼吸都要跟不上前后肏干的速度，整儿被钉在两根肉棒上，嘴角也皆是来不及咽下的唾液，更别说哭红了的双眼，整个人像被玩坏了的色情人偶一般破落的美丽。

在又一次的前后夹击下，展耀终于被送上了情欲的巅峰，颤抖了两下倒在白羽瞳怀里，那后穴倒是被一泡浓精灌满舒爽的很，可前边虽然也高潮了，却还是少了点什么，方才被白羽瞳操弄子宫的快感成了余韵期间展耀心心念念的东西。

可能是双性特殊的体质，高潮了两次之后展耀依旧不觉得满足，反倒越来越饥渴，机器人小白退出后干脆压倒了白羽瞳扶着性器自己坐了上去，衬衫挂在肩头露出被揉肿了的奶头，扭着屁股又摇又叫，哪里还有一点羞涩，“羽瞳………嗯…哪里……肏那里……”

展耀力气不大，但是借着体重向下压，总算得偿所愿让空虚的子宫口再次亲吻到了肉头，满足的轻哼几乎要向后倒去，幸好被机器人小白接住。机器人支撑着展耀的身体，遵循白羽瞳的命令，将人造可塑形性器送进了展耀的后穴，维持着插入的姿势，慢慢躺下将人带到子身上躺着。

白羽瞳也调整着姿势卡进展耀的双腿之间，让展耀的双腿缠上自己的，腰身猛烈的戳刺，每一下重重顶在宫口，硬生生的将那小口顶开缝隙，“猫儿，放松，让我操进去。”

“嗯…啊啊啊……唔……啊……”展耀大张着嘴呼吸，指甲在白羽瞳的背脊留下一道又一道抓痕，“进来……想要你……操进来…想要小白烫烫的精液灌满子宫………”

勾人的浪叫下白羽瞳无法再沉住气，把着展耀的肩膀一用力将蘑菇头送进了逼仄的宫颈，破开了那娇嫩的器官。

“啊……！”

“好疼……好酸…爽死了……子宫被干了……嗯……”展耀胡乱的叫着，眼前不仅有白羽瞳留着汗水的性感脸庞，天花板上升至还播放起了自己曾经自慰时的画面。

一塌糊涂。

白羽瞳没有再抽出，只是埋在子宫里小幅度的抽插推送，一边勾着展耀接吻，已经射过两次的肉棒就算在持久，也耐不住身下人如此淫乱的身体。白羽瞳只觉得龟头要被那小穴融化，一想到猫儿方才说要他内射的话就激动不已，“统统射给你你，我们生个健健康康的小展耀，接着。”下身一挺，鼓胀的性器抖动两下，烫热的精水飙射在子宫壁上，展耀再也受不住，咬着白羽瞳的肩膀达到了高潮，屁股一抖一抖，竟又是被肏到潮吹了，一股股热液都被肉棒堵在子宫内。

混乱的性事维持了一整晚，直到清晨展耀才带着一身精斑吻痕沉沉睡去。

待展博士睡饱喝足，在沙发上翘起二郎腿，猫一般高傲的眼来回打量着边上瑟瑟发抖的白耗子，满脸写着坦白从宽抗拒从严。

“你问吧。”白羽瞳第一次产生了犯罪分子的窘迫心情。

“你什么时候知道的。”展耀眉头一挑，完全审讯口吻，清醒之后他才觉得，白羽瞳身上的疑点太多了，看到他的特殊身体居然没有惊讶，还直接打包下肚，咳嗯，虽然也有他的伙同作案，“我的身体。”展耀怕白羽瞳不知道又补充了一句。

“小白给你做检查那次。”

果然，第二个疑问，白羽瞳为什么可以操纵小白，甚至权限比他还大。

“有人给了发了短信，里面有一个网址和一个口令。一开始我只是想看看你这个生活白痴能不能好好照顾自己，可是没想到那晚……”白羽瞳皱着眉，想来这件事过去并没多久，他却有些记不清楚到底是怎么开始通过小白观察展耀的一举一动的，只记得一开始为了防止是恶人作怪还让蒋玲查了并没有其他的监视入口。

“好了，别说了。”提起那晚，展耀的脸又红了起来，虽说此刻是两情相悦了，但当时想着男人自慰的模样居然被看到了也是丢人的很。

白羽瞳知道自己的猫在想什么，没心没肺的挠挠头笑道，“没事儿，我也总想着你自慰的，咱都不亏。”

展耀翻白眼，看看白羽瞳这个德行，还是像个钢铁直男，“我看你就是就是馋我的身子。”

“嗯？”白羽瞳眨眨眼，将展耀压在沙发上，送上一个轻柔的吻，“没错，不仅馋你的身子，我还馋你的心，展博士给我可好。”

“呸，油嘴滑舌。”展耀红着脸别捏的转过头，心下还是觉得白羽瞳这样的人不像是会随便打开网址被人牵着鼻子走的人。又让他自己想想，却换来真的很模糊会想不起的答案。

展耀蹙眉，掏出手机中旋转漩涡的图让白羽瞳看，白羽瞳讪笑你不会以为我被催眠了吧，却在下一刻双眸失神……

轻叹一口气，展耀扶额，脑中出现了那个亦正亦邪的身影，有本事催眠白羽瞳的人，世上也找不出几个来了。

遥远的那一头，某赵姓嫌疑人笑眯眯的解除了研究科教授的催眠，并且销毁了编号98267的所有资料。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> 万事不决赖赵爵


End file.
